creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stamps (Creative Thoughts)
Stamps is a border collie and Duke's kid sister, she is bothered about him hanging around with the Young family, she currently becomes a member to make sure her brother is safe. She is not very comfortable about having a boyfriend due to being deceived twice until she met a blue fox named Bounder, she unknowingly became a animal mutant. Her special power allows her to hear the thoughts of others. Personality Stamps is a kind-hearted and friendly dog, but like her brother Duke, she's not so bright when being loved for her money. Due to being deceived twice she became self-conscious about having a boyfriend who would love her instead of her money. She cares for her brother and likes play with him when they where pups. She didn't feel comfortable when Duke was going out with a blue fox as much as hanging around with the Young family, this leads to join them to make sure he's okay until she got used to them. When he another blue fox named Bounder, he was showing affection towards her. With finding a boy who loves her, she felt that she really found someone who really loves her. History After being deceived twice, Stamps was traveling back to her home when she saw Duke hanging around with a blue fox and a family, strangely to her, Duke already has a home. Stamps was worrying about them and worried about him. Sometime later, Stamps became their member, but the family weren't concern until Duke told them that she's his sister, Jonathan wanted her to join and made a statement about whats a pet without a sibling to support them. Someday later, she met a blue fox named Bounder who was showing affecting towards her, this leads to the point she might have found a boy who really loves her. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Dog Physiology:Like Duke, Stamps takes the appearance of a sheepdog. Human Mimicry:Like her brother, Stamps was already given human traits and characteristics. *'Human Dexterity & Intelligence':Stamps was given human dexterity and intelligence. Inheritance Power Inheritance:As spending a lot time with Bounder, Stamps developed some mutant powers, unknowingly to her Bounder's a animal mutant. *'Enhanced Strength':Stamps is shown exert great strength than an average human, strong to lift heavy objects and people. *'Enhanced Speed':Stamps can run faster to outrun and catch up to other people. **'Enhanced Reflexes':Stamps can dodge incoming attacks and catch objects going at high speed. **'Enhanced Agility':Stamps can move faster, jump farther and perform stunts. *'Enhanced Durability':Stamps can take strong attacks and become unfazed by it. **'Bulletproof Durability':Stamps can take bullets and resist the damage from it. *'Enhanced Senses':Stamps senses have greatly increased. **'Enhanced Vision, Hearing & Smell':Stamps can see, hear and smell greater. ***'Enhanced Tracking':Stamps can use her sense of smell to track and find people. ***'Night Vision':Stamps has acquired to see in dark areas. ***'Blind Senses':Stamps can use her sense of smell and hearing to detect invisible or well hidden foes. *'Thermal Resistance':Stamps can resist both extreme hot and cold temperatures. *'Electrical Resistance':Stamps can withstand electricity. *'Enhanced Stamina':Stamps can function more without being tired out. *'Enhanced Dexterity':Stamps is more nimbleness to the point she can slip through tight situations. *'Enhanced Immunity':Stamps' immunity destroys all toxic substances. **'Protected Senses':Stamps sense are kept from being overloaded due to her immune system. *'Enhanced Intellect':Stamp intelligence has increased to understand and know equations and knowledge. **'Hypercognition':Stamps can learn at a fast rate. **'Enhanced Memory':Stamps can remember anything and everything that happens. **'Mental Shield':Stamps is immune to telepathic and empathic abilities. **'Intuitive Intellect':Stamps can learn anything without any long term educations. ***'Prey & Predator Instincts':Stamps has both instincts of a prey and predator. ****'Master Stealth':With her instincts, Stamps has knowledge in stealth and hide greatly. Special Powers Telepathy:Stamps special ability is hear the thoughts of others. At first, she has no control over this and kept hearing more than one but managed to focus to read a single mind. When trying one of the members of the Young family, she can only hear static meaning their mental shields were on. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters